Diminuta
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Ella es pequeña, diminuta, él es enorme, muy alto, cuando quiere seductor, pero sólo con ella, porque es un secreto. Le enseñaron que las mujeres no merecían más que una pizca de atención, pero él sabe que eso está mal, su pequela compañera aún siendo así... diminuta, valía para él todo el oro del mundo y más, dejaría de ver el sol brillar, oir las aves cantar, por ella.


Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, estas épocas de amor y paz... me han traído una nueva cursilería para publicar... yo sé que no he subido el final (prometido) de Vidas paralelas, y tampoco el otro que había dicho... no hagan caso, ustedes lean solo esto, lo demás llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

Este fic lo escribí mientras hablaba con un amigo sobre la muerte de una niñera que tuve desde que nací hasta que tenía 2 años... acaba de morir... (ayer, de hecho, y creo que es un poco triste que no la recuerde, según entiendo la señora me tenía mucho carino... en fin, eso me hace sentir un poco mal)

Sin embargo, este fic no es depresivo, como lo he comentado antes, viene con una absurda dosis de inecesaria miel.

Un agradecimiento a todos, los que lean, a los que les guste después de leerlo, a los que no les guste, a lo que comenten, a los que pongan en favoritos, a los que pongan Follow aún si realmente no tiene una continuación, todo eso se agradece... pero, ¿saben qué es triste?... ver las estadísticas que la página nos otorga y darte cuenta de que menos del 10% de la población que ha leído esto lo comentó, eso lo había dicho en los inicios, pero lo repito para que vean que tan triste es.

* * *

Soul Eater no es mío, ni los personajes. Todos los derechos reservados para Atsushi Okhubo. Y la revista en que publicaba el manga.

* * *

***Pueden saltar esta parte si gustan, son mis vagancias mentales.***

Bien, noté (y me hicieron notar (gracias)) muchísimos errores en este fic, al releerlo, y poner atención, además de los reviews; miren que curioso, uno se deprime por la falta de reviews y es cuando más llegan.

Sin embargo, después de casi suplicar por sus comentarios, pensé en que yo no me uní a la página pensando: "Oh, seré muy popular y acapararé todos los comentarios." No, no lo hice, yo entré pensando en que sería divertido y que puedo practicar con la narración para la escuela y que quizá, si a alguien le gusta la forma en que escribo, sería una linda experiencia.

Llevo más de un año en la página (menos aún desde que publiqué algo) y he conocido a varias personas. La primera en dejarme un review fue **Maka Death**, supongo que varios de ustedes la identifican. Luego de ella está **Robin Evans**, estoy casi segura de que no se escribe así (si ves esto, lo siento), y bueno, de ahí se fueron haciendo más y más personas que llegaban a comentar de vez en cuando. Mi plan no era hacer el cuento largo, pero ya empecé.

Empecé a platicar con **Maka Death**, y bueno, nos conocimos mejor y ahora (creo yo) nos hemos hecho muy cercanas. Ella se ha vuelto ya parte de mi vida. Lo verán casi en cada cosa que publico, le agradesco, creo que siempre, por todo el apoyo que me ha dado. Si no fuera por ella quizás me hubiera tirado de un puente hace bastante. Y bueno, también he platicado con algunas otras personas. Pero no a la misma escala.

**Gracias a todos en general por el apoyo que me han dado por sus reviews, es lindo llegar y ver que en la bandeja de entrada hay varios correos con reviews, favoritos, follows e incluso PM... de verdad anima. **

El punto es, que edité lo que había publicado antes, esperando que esto esté mejor narrado, porque le pondré (mucho) más empeño. Gracias.

* * *

Maka es pequeña, en cualquier sentido que se la vea. Es delgada, de (no tan) baja estatura, pero cabe casi en cualquier sitio. Lo curioso es... ¿como es tan fuerte con un cuerpo tan pequeño?. Es decir, ser así de delgada la hace más fexible, eso lo sé; pero para cargarme (en forma de arma) se necesita más que una buena resonancia, no soy muy liviano que digamos, y ella es tan... _diminuta... _no entiendo como lo hace. Sus piernas largas y delgadas parecen no tener mucha fuerza, pero la práctica nos ha demostrado que tiene, y no es precisamente poca.

O, bien puede que yo sea muy alto. Kid es de mi estatura, pero su padre es enorme; mi padre y mi hermano son también muy altos, en ambos casos es de familia. Black... bueno, de él no conocemos a sus familiares aunque supongo que no eran muy altos tampoco, no hay mucho de donde sacar. Harvard, Ox, Kilik, todos ellos son casi de la misma altura, pero Kid y yo seguimos siendo los más altos del grupo. Hero... bueno, Hero es... de la estatura de Maka, los he visto platicar varias veces y bueno, cuando se saludan o se despiden con un beso Maka sólo tiene que levantarse un poco, tan solo unos centímetros; parece mucho más comodo para ella, al menos en comparación a cuando quiere saludarme o despedirse de mi. Que en realidad no pasa muy seguido.

Cuando yo abrazo a Maka... bueno, tengo que agacharme, y su cara queda justo en el hueco que hay entre mi pecho y mi estómago. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo por la espalda "no-tan-baja". Y desde mi perspectiva puedo verla completa. Cuando es ella la que quiere verme a mi, levanta su cuello en un gesto que parecería doler si se hace por mucho tiempo, y hay veces en que incluso se pone de puntillas para tratar de quedar más parejos.

Siempre he preferido que las chicas sean más pequelas que yo. Bien, si tomamos en cuenta que realmente no tengo tanta experiencia con mujeres como al parecer la mayoría de la gente cree. Pero realmente es más cómodo, tanto al abrazarlas, como al besarlas, y también para... otros asuntos. Se ven especialmente tiernas cuando quieren un beso pero no se atreven a pedirlo y no pueden robarlo por la diferencia de alturas. Verlas así levanta bastante el ego, debo agregar.

Poder tomarla de la cintura, cargarla casi sin esfuerzo (porque, por lógica, son más livianas que las chicas altas) y sentirme, de una forma quizá un poco egoísta como su "guardian protector" por como me veo al lado de una persona tan..._diminuta._

Pero con Maka es bastante frustrante, ella jamás admitiría que quiere que la bese, jamás dejaría que me vea como su "guardian protector" porque ella es **Maka Albarn**, y Maka Albarn no necesita de los hombres. Hay veces en que (aunque sea de los menos _cool _aceptarlo) pienso en que ella no está tan -esta es la parte difícil- **_enamorada_** de mi, como yo lo estoy de ella, y duele, porque jamás había sentido algo así por nadie más. Jamás nadie me había vuelto tan _poco cool _como esa _diminuta_mujer (con todo y sus _diminutos_ -pero hermosos-pechos).

Cada vez que me acerco a ella en la escuela, veo los casi 20 centímetros de diferencia entre ella y yo, y es aún más notoria la forma en que se esfuerza para no perder de vista mis ojos, prefiero sentarme, es más cómodo para ambos, y siendo sinceros, esperar que la clase empiece estando parado no es lo más entretenido que hay su toda la gente con la que platicas está al rededor tuyo.

* * *

Siempre estuve acostumbrado (obligado, incluso) a caminar siempre con la espalda recta, en el "ostentoso mundo de mis padres", la gente era bastante alta también, no había necesidad de ganarse un dolor de cuello por levantar el rostro, aunque de cierta forma sí... porque siempre había que tener la barbilla en alto. Aunque el cuello no sufría mucho tan solo con esta posición; sin embargo, la gente con la que convivo ahora, es de estatura bastante más baja que yo, excepto por -como ya lo había dicho- Kid, Tsubaki también es de nuestra altura, y la mayoría de los adultos.

Me he acostumbrado a caminar encorvado, para no verme tan alto como soy... (suena un poco a las auto-adulaciones de Black ¿no?), además, pasé demasiado tiempo ya con un nivel* pegado en la espalda para ver que tan recto caminaba. Y claro, sería como mi propia protesta (sin sentido, lo sé) ante la gente "refinada" de Londres que no sabe más que criticar y regodearse con sus exorbitantes fortunas que jamás tendrán el tiempo de gastarlo a su gusto, porque siempre quieren más. Ya que he "deshonrado" a mi familia, no hay más que criticarle a los Evans, pero eso ya no es mi asunto, hace tiempo ya que dejé atrás ese mundo.

En fin, decía yo que camino encorvado... hay veces en que la costumbre me pide que camine derecho, pero por más incómodo que me pueda parecer esa forma casi antinatural de caminar, es mejor eso que golpear el orgullo de Maka (y el de Black en ocasiones) por la diferencia de alturas.

Y al final no puedo negarlo, me gusta, la quiero... la amo. ¿Ven? me ha vuelto loco. No tan loco como para decirle lo que siento antes de estar medianamente seguro de que ella siente lo mismo.

Pero, pensándolo bien no es tan malo... es decir, cuando Maka necesita algo de algún estante, repisa, etc. tiene que recurrir a mi ayuda. En esos momentos me hace sentir como antes... poniendo en práctica lo que me enseñaron mis padres, ser un _caballero, _claro que, cuando ellos lo decían yo veía como mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, y como mi hermano jugaba con las mujeres, como si fueran un juego, como si no valieran nada. El mayordomo y el ama de llaves de la casa (Alfred y Francine), siempre me decían que no hiciera eso, que maltratar a las mujereres no era nada bueno y que no escuchara a mi parde cuendo decía que "Las mujeres no merecen más que un mínimo de tu atención y un poco de dinero de vez en vez." De ellos aprendí realmente a ser como soy, supongo que fueron como un sustituto de mis padres, o algo parecido.

A lo largo de tiempo que he conocido a Maka, he sido testigo de su odio y desconfianza para con los hombres, por culpa de su padre le tiene miedo a relacionarse con los hombres. No estoy dispuesto a que siga sufriendo por esas experiencias, me he propuesto hacerle ver que no todos los hombres somos malos, y que no todos vamos andando detrás de nuestros _instintos naturales._

* * *

Al fin la siento llegar, fue de compras con Liz y las chicas desde temprano (una proeza a su paciencia).

—Hola Soul, he comprado varias cosas... ¿me dirías como me veo? por favor, no pongas esa cara será rápido, sólo tengo que bajar unos zapatos que puse arriba del clóset.

—Está bien, pero rápido que la película ya va a comenzar—dije antes que entrara a su pieza.

—Anda, te va a gustar. No te quejes—escuché desde dentro.

Se escuchó el ligero golpe de las cajas y bolsas con el piso y luego como movía algunas cosas. Me senté en el sofá esperando que me mostrara la ropa que se compró.

—Soul...—escuché en un quejido desde el otro lado de la puerta, me levanté y atravesé la pequeña sala hasta su puerta "Que no esté en ropa interior" pensé, "Y si lo está, que no se moleste por haberla visto" corregí.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente encontrándo su _diminuto_cuerpo con ambas manos sosteniendo un par de enormes cajas sobre el clóset, parecían estar a punto de caer y no podía hacer mucho, se mantenían sobre el mueble solo por los brazos de Maka. El problema no eran esas cajas, sino una que estaba un poco más a la izquierda, ya en el borde y que caería directo en la cabeza Maka cuando se separara un poco de las otras dos; después de pensarlo un poco, me interpuse entre Maka y las cajas, tomé su cabeza y la escondí con mis brazos, su _diminuta_figura se aferró a mi y agaché un poco el cuello para que fuera mi cabeza para que recibiera el impacto.

Sentí el golpe de las cajas sobre mi cabeza y hombros, cuando ambas cayeron el estruendo de los objetos contra el piso me distrajo. Cuando creí que ya no había más que temer, siento el tecer golpe, el de la caja de la izquiera sobre mi nuca, sabiendo que ahora sí ya no hay más peligro para Maka, me dejé perder la conciencia por el estratégico golpe de la caja contra mi cabeza (Es una caja lista).

Y, antes de realmente perder la noción del mundo, me doy cuenta de que, por más fuerte que seamos, y por más Kishins que hayamos exterminado, nada nos protege contra las inclemencias del hogar. Oh no.

Siento el particular olor del alcohol y me anima a despertarme, al abrir los ojos veo un par de dufisas manchas verdes, sacudo un poco la cabeza, parpadeo y encuentro a Maka incada a un lado mío. Al parecer me había llevado desde su habitación hasta la sala, ¿Cómo me trajo hasta aquí?... siendo tan _diminuta, _ no puedo creer que me haya traído ella sola. Mi cuerpo es enorme y pesado a comparación del suyo. ¿Qué más da?, ella es fuerte después de todo, igual y me arrastró desde allá.

Dejando de pensar en el traslado, encuentro un detalle un poco más... emh, interesante. Maka sólo viste un _diminuto_ top, y unas _diminutas_ pantaletas de encaje.

¿Se estaba cambiando cuando entré a su cuarto?, siendo sincero no lo recuerdo "maldito golpe roba-memorias" pienso. "Eater, ya es mucho tiempo viéndola, ¿No crees?"me digo, y como despedida recorro su cuerpo con la mirada una vez más. Ella me observa con la cara roja, rojísima, de un tono casi antinatural. Juraría que en mi ausencia mental he tenido una hemorragia nasal y es mi sangre la que tiñe su rostro. "Eso es un poco descabellado. Quizá no es un rojo tan antinatural después de todo.

Sin aguantar la tentación le doy un tirón a su brazo atrayéndola hacia mi, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Ella pierde el equilibrio por tu impulso y termina de cierta forma _sobre ti._

—¿Es esto lo que querías mostrarme?—susurro muy cerca de su rostro

Aprovechando la cercanía pongo mis manos (que parecen enormes en comparación con su _diminuto_cuerpo) en su espalda desnuda, pegándola un poco más a mi

—Porque creo que te verías mucho mejor sin ellos. Y no es precisamente que te queden mal—añadí ganándome un ligero golpe en el pecho de su parte al mismo tiempo que movía mis manos un poco más abajo de su cintura, poniéndolas en su cadera.

Sin decir nada más entiendo lo que ella quiere decir _"no estamos listos para esto"_, y queda claro que el querer mostrarme la (_diminuta_) ropa que se compró no era con esa intención.

Y además de ese pequeño mensaje mudo, recibo un "idiota" que apenas alcanzó a salir de sus labios casi cerrados.

—Tranquila, no intentaré nada hasta que creas que ambos estamos listos.

Le doy una última mirada indiscreta a su _diminuto_cuerpo, y veo que con tan solo la sostengo con mis manos.

Si, realmente el hecho de que sea _diminuta_es más bueno que malo.

* * *

Maka Death, para ti, por ayudarme, apoyarme, y platicar conmigo cuando me hace falta tanto como cuando no, gracias, eres un amor, estuve cerca de ti, y era gracioso, por cierto, mi tía dice que el camión "683" te deja a una cuadra de su casa en la avenida patria, la verdad no sé de qué hablaba, pero le hablé de ti y dice que le gustaría que nos conociéramos en persona, y que fuera en vacaciones otra vez este año, ya te diré bien como está... complo 18, y creo que lo celebraré allá.

En fin, un abrazo a todos los que tengan a bien leer esto, y bueno, el recordatorio de que, si no les gusta lo que escribo, los reviews también están para decírmelo, de verdad, si realmente creen que he de dejar intentar escribir, díganmelo, recibir un review por historia, y que sea de la misma persona siempre es algo un poco deprimente (Moni, no es que no quiera tus reviews, en realidad eres lo único que me mantiene atada a esta página, es demasiado desalentador, me pegunto que haría la gente si tan sólo hubiera un botón de "me gusta" anexado a la página.)

Suerte en todo y bonito inicio de año. ^^

* * *

Eso fue lo que puse la última vez y no me gusta la idea de quitarlo, a final de cuentas sigo pensando lo mismo.

Adiós ñ.ñ


End file.
